Tamara's story
by Moonlight Kitten
Summary: Tamara is an outcast at her school and her life at home isn't going too well either. Then she falls in love. Will it change things? Can this guy make all the difference for her?
1. Chapter 1

**Another new story. This would be my fourth. Anyway, let's get some things out of the way before we start the story...**

This is normal story-mode

"This means talking"

/This is for thoughts/

**(A/N: Writer's comments)**

**This story doesn't have actual names for the chapters but you can consider the names of the songs used as the soundtracks in each chapter as the actual chapter name.**

Chapter 1:

Soundtrack: All I've Ever Wanted by Mariah Carey

/Not again! Please don't let me be late/ I screamed in my head as I ran as fast I could with my long, indigo blue skirt. I was late again and it wasn't unlike me but it wasn't my fault.

Suddenly I lost my balance as I stepped on the bossom of my skirt. A second later I was on the ground with blood coming out of my left hand that I had used to break off the fall.

I rolled up my sleeves. Tears came out of my eyes as I pressed the wound with my other hand to stop the bleeding.

I stood up and started to run again, not caring about the pain that jolted through the arm with each step I took.

I stopped near the school to dry the tears from my face. Once I was inside I went to the school nurse to get some bandages for my hand. After that I headed to class.

I checked the clock. /Dammit! 10 minutes late./

I knocked on the door nervously. A few moments later it opened to reveal the face of a teacher – Ms. Avalon.

"Tamara, why are you late?" she asked.

"I hurt my hand," I answered and showed her the hand that was covered with bandages.

She moved and let me into the classroom.

There were 20 students in the class besides me and I had 19 pairs of eyes staring at me. I walked nervously to my place. It was in the last row at the back of the classroom, next to a boy with wild, blue, two-toned hair.

At this point I could tell you a little bit about myself. My name is Tamara. I am an 18-year-old high school student. I'm usually quite shy and quiet but when people really get me pissed off there is no telling what I can do. I live with my foster parents and their 12-year-old daughter, Melanie.

My normal school-outfit consists of a white shirt, indigo blue skirt that reaches my ankles, black boots with 1½ inch heels and a pearl necklace.

I have dark magenta eyes and long, black hair that almost reaches my butt.

"Like I was saying, today we are going to watch a short video," Ms. Avalon explained. "After that each of you will start to work in pairs on a project."

The class was silent as everybody watched the video but I had troubles concentrating.

All I could think about was the boy sitting next to me. I looked at him and admired his looks. If only I could have him, if only he would be mine...

I was too lost in my daydreams to notice that he had noticed me looking at him and had a little amused expression on his face.

When I finally snapped out of my trance as the video stopped I blushed as I realized he probably had noticed my staring.

"Now we will start to work on the projects," the teacher announced. "I have divided you into pairs. One from each pair will come here to get the instructions to their project as I say their names."

I crossed my fingers and hoped that I wouldn't paired with anyone I didn't like which was very unlikely since I was an outcast. Soon the teacher came to my name.

"Tamara and Kai," she said.

My heart skipped a beat when I heard it. /Me and Kai? I can't believe this/

I was about to jump up and scream in my excitement, luckily I controlled myself as Kai went to get the instructions.

After that we had 10 minutes to work before the class ended. I agreed to meet Kai after school in the library to continue on the project.

The bell rang and I packed my bag along with the others and left the classroom. I headed to my locker to get the books for the next class. I opened my locker and took the books to my other hand.

As I was closing it someone pushed the books out of my grip and they fell to the floor with a loud bang. I looked away from the locker and to the face of a smirking brunette – Rose.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there," she apologized with a false voice.

"Right," I said and bent down to pick up the books.

"Let me help you there," Rose continued and got the books from the floor, hitting me with them as she stood up.

"How clumsy of me," she said and giggled.

This time I didn't bother to answer her and I just snatched the books from her hands as I slammed my locker shut.

/Some day that girl is going to get what's coming to her./ I thought as I hurried down the corridor.

I could hear the giggling behind me fade away as I went further down the corridor. That was me, the gypsy-girl. /Why does she have to make fun of me? I wish she would stop./

The rest of the day went by in a flash and soon I found myself at the entrance of the library, waiting for Kai.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hahaa! The update is here! WOW! I actually got reviews! I thought the last chapter sucked but obviously you guys didn't think so. Thank you! Now for some answers:**

**To xCrystalx:** Tamara is interesting huh? Nice to hear since she is practically like me. My personality in anime style. As for what's in store, you'll just have to read and find out. LOL!

**To You/Kai fic fan:** Start of something good? If you liked the last chapter I'm sure going to like what's coming up...

**To Diamond Core:** "Another Kai/OC fic"... Is that a bad thing? So, you too think that Tamara is interesting. Fun to know since she has my personality, of course modified a bit into anime style.

**To luvkai:** Someone sure is eager...(grins) It's wonderful that you have taken an interest that strong into this story, I hope you won't be disappointed. Anyway, about Kai being really popular: I haven't really decided anything about that really, yet. But a fact is that Tamara at least is less popular and less social then him in this story, if you get what I mean.

**Now to the next chapter you all were waiting so eagerly.**

Chapter 2:

Soundtrack: Breathless by The Corrs

My breathing had just slowed down when Kai came into my view. I watched him come closer with his long, cool strides. I licked my lips. /He's so _hot_./

I felt my heart jump to my throat as he stopped next to me.

"Hi, Kai," I said. /Now how stupid did that sound/

"Hey. Ya coming?" he responded.

"Yeah," I answered quickly and went into the library with him.

We found an empty table from a corner of the library and put our things down before starting the search for books for our project. The subject was famous, historical persons in the field of mathematics, physics and science like Einstein, Newton and others like that. Soon we had quite a few books in piles on the table and we were writing – or at least he was. I, on the other hand, was merely trying to understand what I was reading because of my lack of concentration.

/Talk to him/ a little voice inside my head urged.

/How? What can I possibly say/ I questioned.

/How am I supposed to know.../ the voice answered.

/You were the one who told me to talk to him/ I retorted.

This time the voice didn't answer anymore. /Great, now I'm going crazy./

I tried to concentrate on the book in front of me and succeeded for a while. The silence started to nag me and I had to say something and the first thing that came to my mind was...

"Kai, ya think I should add all these equations and stuff?"

/That sure was smart/ I scolded myself.

I saw him walk over to me. Again my heart jumped to my throat and I gasped for air quickly. I could feel myself starting to shake slowly as he was standing there next to me, looking over the equations I had mentioned.

The strong masculine scent made me feel a little dizzy.

/Keep it together Tamara/ I said to myself.

I heard someone snap their fingers which broke the trance and look in the direction of the sound.

My gaze locked with his and I could feel myself starting to blush.

I turned away quickly and looked at the book, while struggling to find my voice.

"So, what do you think about the equations?" I asked, hearing my voice which was much more low then usually.

"Maybe only the most important ones like the relativity theory," he answered.

"Okay," I replied.

I started writing again.

My hand was still shaking and it didn't take long before the pencil fell from my hand to the floor with a clear clang that echoed in the library.

I picked it up quickly as Kai shot me an amused look.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," he replied.

I thought I saw him covering a grin but I wasn't sure so I let it go.

The writing didn't continue any better so I let go of the pencil.

/Why can't I concentrate/ I screamed in my mind in frustration. I knew the answer to that question.

/It's because of him/ the little voice said, coming back.

/I know and I can't help it. I mean, look at him he is so.../ I cut myself off.

/Why don't you ask him out then? We both know you want to/ the voice retorted and snickered.

/What! I can't do that/ I screamed to the voice.

A picture of me and Kai floated to my mind. We were at the beach, kissing, in the sunset.

I looked at Kai with the picture still in my head and an urge to kiss him took over me. I had gotten up from my chair when I realized what I was actually doing.

"I'm going to look for more books," I said quickly. I needed an excuse to leave.

"Sure," he answered.

As I was walking away I felt like someone was staring at me but I didn't dare to look back. Once I got to the shelves I concentrated on the books in front of me which was much easier now that I was away from him and he wasn't distracting me.

I looked over the books. My gaze swept over a big book, high in the shelf. I reached up with my hand but missed by less then an inch. I jumped and almost got a hold of the book. The damn thing was stuck between the other books.

I took a deep breathe and directed my gaze to the book as a moved myself to stand right under it. I concentrated for a moment and jumped. My hand got a grip on the book and it came loose from the row.

"Need some help?"

I freaked from the sudden voice next to me and let go of the book.

I landed on my butt on the floor and the book came down right after me, although it _didn't_ fall on the floor – it fell on my _head_.

"OW!" I screeched as I put my hands on my head.

A few tears came out and I tried to fight the rest as I gasped for air.

I could feel a migraine coming.

"You okay?" I heard him ask as he approached.

The next thing I saw was him about to grab my arm.

My instincts kicked in and I got up quickly to avoid the touch – knowing how it would make my head spin.

My legs gave away as a jolt of pain, caused by the migraine, went through my head.

After that everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so happy right now! New people have added me to their favorites! YAY! Thanks goes to Wild-Roze and Torri-Chiobie. Now, some answers to reviews.**

**To Wild-Roze:** Actually, Rose doesn't have that kind of job in this story. I know that's a quite common plot... girl has feelings for boy and vice versa, then another girl comes to mess things up, but not in this story. NO! I read a lot of Kai/OC stories and I decided that mine wasn't going to be one of the most typical ones. I'm sorry to burst your bubble, I do hope you will keep reading & reviewing though.

**To luvkai:** I can tell you from experience that a big book falling on your head does hurt quite a bit. Glad you liked it. I'm pretty sure if you liked the last chapter your going to love this one. I hope this chapter is what you could call long(er). And yes, I did get your profile. I hope we can talk, because there are few things that need to be sorted out.

**To xCrystalx:** Aww... thank you so much for the compliment. I could even be realistic? YAY! Thank you!

**To You/Kai fic fan:** I'm not going to ignore you or your comment. You have insulted me and my character, Tamara. But I forgive you, I'm not sure if Tamara will. Yes, hooray for you. You liked the thing with the voices, good for you since I've planned a little more of that. I'm sure your guess is right.

**To Torri-Chiobie:** I like your name, it's cute. Anyway, this story has an end too like every other story and I will keep writing until that end. I have the number of chapters and what is going to happen in them figured out for this story.

**Okay, now, on with the story.**

Chapter 3:

Soundtrack: This Kiss by Faith Hill

I opened my eyes and I saw a room with white walls. The bright light coming from the window made my headache worse so I closed my eyes. It took a moment for me to recall what had happened. Then I remembered that I had been in the library, with Kai.

/I wonder where he is/

I opened my eyes and looked around the room.

/He isn't here obviously, wherever here is.../

I heard someone walk into the room and opened my eyes.

It was a nurse. /I must be in hospital/

"Hello dear," the nurse greeted cheerfully as she noticed I was awake.

"Hi," I mumbled. "How long have I been here?"

"About two hours," the nurse answered.

/Two hours. Two hours/

"I have to go!" I exclaimed, getting up.

A jolt of pain went through my head as I got up suddenly. I didn't care.

Then I noticed I didn't have my own clothes on. I scanned the room quickly and noticed them piled on a chair. I was about to rush to them but the nurse got to me before that.

"Hold on young lady," she said. "The doctor hasn't given you permission to leave yet."

"But I have to go. I'm going to be in big trouble!" I cried out as tears made their way to my eyes.

I wiped them off quickly as the door opened and the doctor came into the room.

"How is the patient doing?" she asked.

"Please let me go," I begged before the nurse could say anything. "I really need to go. Please let me."

She analyzed me quickly with her gaze.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Fine," I said, not caring about the headache that was splitting my head.

She looked at me as if suspecting the lie.

"You can go," she said.

The nurse and the doctor left the room and I wobbled to my clothes to get dressed.

/I'll have to get this walking under control or I won't even make out the door before they drag me back./

* * *

As I stepped outside the hospital I called my so-called mother.

I waited for her to pick up.

"Hello," a female voice said.

"It's me," I replied and sighed.

"Tamara? Where are you?" she asked.

"I'm at the hospital," I answered.

"What are you doing there? Are you hurt?" she asked, as if being concerned.

"I had a little accident in the library which started my migraine," I explained.

"Well, you're certainly in trouble young lady," I heard her say.

"I know," I said and sighed. "Could you come and pick me up?"

"Alright, I'll be there soon," she answered.

Soon I saw a familiar, red car drive towards me and I got in.

"Tamara, you know I don't like when I don't know where you are," my 'mother' started.

"I know, but it wasn't my fault," I tried to explain. "This book just fell on my head."

"You should be more careful," she lectured.

"But really, there was this guy who said something to me suddenly and I freaked out," I continued.

"What guy?" she asked as her eyes narrowed.

"I'm doing a school project with him," I stated.

I could see the suspicion written all over her face. /Does she think I'm involved with him somehow/

Later at home I had a pile of homework to do which was a real pain with the migraine. Like that wasn't enough, I got a new lecture about how was too young to be with guys 'that way'. Like I even was! My little sister got good laughs, listening to the whole thing.

After all that I was really feeling quite sick as the migraine got worse.

* * *

Next day, there was absolutely no hope for me to go to school.

I called Kai later the next day and asked if he come to my place and we could work on the project here. Luckily enough for me, the answer was yes.

I got out off bed and got dressed before I cleaned up my room a bit. Couldn't let him see in the state it was.

I had just gotten everything done and stopped to breathe a little and to get m head in order as the doorbell rang.

/It's him/ I thought as I went to open the door.

There he was, standing in a cool position. I looked at him in awe.

"Hi. Come in," I said and moved to let him in.

I closed the door and turned to look at him. He saw him measuring what he saw.

"I'm going to get something to drink before we start. Would you like something?" I asked.

"No thanks," he replied.

"Feel free to look around," I said as I went to the kitchen.

When I came back with a glass of apple juice, he was nowhere to be seen.

I headed to my room, presuming I would find him there. I was right. He was looking through my bookshelf when I entered the room.

"You interested in astronomy?" he asked, picking up a book about the moon.

"Yeah, especially the moon," I answered.

"Why is that?" he questioned.

"I have my reasons. Shall we get to work?" I said, changing the subject.

"Sure," he agreed.

"We could write all the stuff into the computer and print it," I suggested as I went to turn on the computer.

I felt like he was watching me as I walked.

/What am I thinking! Kai Hiwatari, the hottest boy in the school, checking me out? Who am I kidding.../

Soon we were busy with work as I was reading all the stuff we had written in the library and he was typing it into the computer.

I was about to begin the part about Albert Einstein when I got a jolt of pain in my head again. My hand flew to my forehead instinctively.

"I have to get a painkiller," I said and left the room.

* * *

I saw him writing again when I came back.

"You mind if I take a break until this painkiller starts to work?" I asked.

"Go ahead," he answered.

I sat down to watch him and I had trouble controlling myself to not drool over him.

/Get a hold of yourself/ the little voice said.

/I'm trying/ I muttered to the voice. /I can't help it, he is so hot./

/Kiss him then/ the voice urged.

/No way/ I screamed inside my head.

/Why not/ the voice asked, being annoyingly calm.

/Are you crazy/ I questioned.

/No, but think of it. The amazing feeling.../ the voice said, playing with my feelings.

I was about to start daydreaming when I suddenly realized the reality.

I looked at Kai and blushed at his amused face.

"What were you thinking?" he asked.

"Umm... why do you ask?" I returned the question.

"I asked you first," he said.

"I'm not telling," I stated.

"Fine, don't," he responded and turned away.

Suddenly a question escaped my lips.

"Kai, would you..." I started but stopped myself from finishing.

"Would I what?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing, never mind," I said.

He looked into my eyes, as if searching for the answer there. I looked into his and I saw something in them, it was...

Suddenly he turned away. /Did he realize his eyes gave away something/

I went closer to look how far he had gotten. Suddenly the most unexpected thing happened. He turned to me and pulled me into a gentle kiss.

My first reaction was to back away but as the powerful feelings flowed over me, I couldn't.

Soon we parted and I looked into his eyes, knowing he was looking into mine and seeing an amazed and questioning look.

I leaned closer and soon our lips met again and I felt my head spin. This kiss, it was so wonderful, so amazing, so passionate. It was going to change my life.

I felt him push me against the wall and I wrapped my hands around his neck, not wanting to let go in fear he might be gone when I opened my eyes and this would all be nothing else but a simple dream.

Suddenly the trance was broken as I heard the door to my room open.

"Tamara! What are you doing!" I heard my 'mother' screech.

It was only a second later that I felt Kai's lips leave mine. I opened my eyes to look into two narrowed eyes.

"Kai, you should go," I whispered.

There was an awkward silence as he left the room and the house, after that I got what was coming to me.

"Tamara, you know what we have talked about things like this," I heard her say but my thoughts were elsewhere.

I was replaying the kiss in my mind.

Suddenly I was pulled back to reality as I felt my hair being pulled. Tears came to my eyes but I refused to make a sound as I gritted my teeth.

"Tamara, you listen to me when I'm talking to you," I heard her snap at me.

I said nothing. There was nothing to say, it had happened and nothing could change the fact that it did.

"You will stay here in your room for the rest of the day and you won't come out until tomorrow," she said and left, closing the door.

So, now I was to starve here because of one kiss. What was she so afraid that would happen? Why was it so terrible for her?

I fell down on my chair as I burst into tears. /Why? Why does this happen to me/

I could feel all the bitterness inside me rising to the surface.

At that moment I decided to do something that I had never done before.

* * *

I grabbed my bag and stuffed some stuff in it, after that I went to the window of my room and opened it.

I stepped to the roof under it and headed towards the edge. I was about to slip but I kept going. Soon I was safely on the ground and I started running away.

I found myself in the park after a while and I sat down on a bench.

Right there the reality struck me. I had no place where to go.

I knew I couldn't stay because I knew what was going to happen if I had.

Silent tears started falling from my eyes as I watched the sun go down, taking away its comforting and warm light and with that my hope.

But all it took to bring back my hope was one simple word.

"Tamara?" I heard someone say and I turned to look at the person. It was Kai.

I could see the puzzled expression on his face but I couldn't say anything.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I have no place where to go," I stated.

"Come with me," he said as he held out his hand to me.

I took it and he pulled me up. I looked into his eyes and he wiped the tears off my face.

I smile came to my face.

* * *

**There. This was longer, I think. Now, please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter for you, my readers. But first, answers to reviews**

**To You/Kai fic fan:** Mothers can be a real pain in the ass, luckily there are good times too. I loved writing the end. I was almost crying. I agree with you, I rule! Hmm... gotta slow down with the arrogance.

**To Truble:** I'm having the feeling that I've responded to your review in some other story but I'm not sure. Anyway, nice to have you reading and reviewing this fic. I thought I would try something different in this fic and not the usual girl falls for guy and another girl comes to screw things up.

**To ERALDA:** Hey, a new reviewer! (cheers) YAY! Yeah, she finally got her moments with Kai and more is coming. Another one who says this story rocks. I wonder what it is that makes this story so good...

**To luvkai:** Thank you for the compliment. Tamara doesn't get along with her family so well that's why her "mother's" reaction was so harsh. Keep in mind that they aren't her real family, only her foster-family.

**To xCrystalx:** Kai is being nice to her, but what is early in the story is quite relative to how soon the end comes. I have planned out the entire story, down to the very last chapter. Anyway, read on and you will find out what happens.

**To Torri-Chiobie:** I'll write more. I'll also write faster if you review faster.

**To the next chapter...**

Chapter 4:

Soundtrack: Eternal Flame by Atomic Kitten

I stepped into a small apartment. I held my breathe as I saw how clean everything was.

/I thought guys were messy./

Kai noticed that I had stopped to stare.

"What?" he asked.

"Your place is so... clean," I stated.

"Is it bad?" he asked.

"No, I'm just afraid I'm going to mess up everything," I said and blushed.

"Don't worry about it," he responded.

After this I looked around in the apartment.

We had entered the apartment directly into the living room and to the right was the bathroom. After that the living room continued to the right, ending to a balcony.

Opposite to the balcony, at the other end of the living room was the kitchen.

Next to the kitchen, opposite to the bathroom was the bedroom.

I continued my way back to the kitchen as I smelled food.

"I love onion," I said as I inhaled the good smell.

"Good because this is what you will be eating," he replied.

"Can I do something?" I asked as I was getting a little uncomfortable doing nothing.

"You could set the table," he answered.

I started searching the cupboards for plates, forks, knives and glasses.

There was an awkward silence the whole time, even while we ate.

After we were done I offered to wash the dishes. He shrugged and left the kitchen.

I followed him to the living room after I was done with the dishes. I saw him sitting on the couch and watching TV.

/Should I sit next to him or at the other end/ I wondered.

I decided it was safer not sitting next to him.

I directed my gaze to the TV but I had no idea what I was watching because once again he was all I could think about. He was so close – so close I could touch him.

"Why did you run away?" he asked suddenly.

The question caught me by surprise and it took a while before I could answer.

"My foster-parents aren't too happy about what happened between us," I said. "I get sometimes beaten because I do something they don't approve."

"I haven't noticed," he replied. "Shouldn't there be marks?"

I lifted my shirt without a word from the other side a little to show a big bruise.

I examined his face as he leaned closer to look at it. I shuttered a bit as he traced the lines of the bruise carefully. I felt weak as my heart started beating faster and I gasped for air.

I put my other hand on his shoulder and leaned closer. Two sides of me were fighting. One told me to kiss him the other said it would be a mistake. I knew he was a player but I didn't want to care.

/But what if he just wants me into his bed/ I questioned myself.

Suddenly I felt his lips on mine and every thought erased from my mind as the sweet, addicting sensation came back. I wrapped my arms around him. The trance ended as quickly as it had started when his hand pressed against one of my many bruises and I pulled away when I felt the sudden pain.

I got up and went to the balcony for some fresh air and to clear my thoughts.

/What was I thinking/ I lectured myself. /What if he would've wanted to go further then just kissing/

The thought of things going as far as they could've gone sent both cold and warm shivers up and down my spine. Some part of me wanted it but another part of me was scared.

I turned and went back inside.

"I'm sorry," I said as I came next to him.

No answer.

"Umm... where am I going to sleep?" I asked a little nervously.

Still no answer.

"I can sleep on the couch if that's alright with you?" I suggested.

"Sure," he said finally.

Later it was already dark and I was lying under the covers. I couldn't sleep.

I could hear the rain pouring outside. After a while it soothed me into a restless sleep. A nightmare formed in my head.

Kai had told me to get out and I had to face my foster-parents.

I was screaming and running away from them as I felt someone grab me. I hit the person.

Suddenly my eyes snapped open as someone was shaking me.

I looked around and found Kai holding me.

"Wha..." I mumbled.

"You were screaming in your sleep," he explained, letting go of me.

"Don't," I said.

"Don't what?" he asked.

"Don't let go," I pleaded as I looked into his eyes.

The next morning I woke up into a warm feeling and I was about to fall of a bed as I backed away from what I saw.

/How did I get here/ I asked myself as the events of last night came to my mind.

I looked at Kai. He looked so cute when he was asleep, his bangs falling into his face.

I wanted to touch him, kiss him. I went closer to him but hesitated.

/What if he wants to.../ I reminded myself. /What if he gets the wrong impression/

/Do you feel for me like I feel for you/ I questioned him in my mind. /Or do you just want to use me and then throw me away/

The two sides in me were fighting over control again. /To kiss? Or not to kiss/

The pull was so strong that I couldn't resist it.

I leaned down and kissed him. Soon I felt him respond to the kiss and wrap his hands around my waist carefully. This time I had been ready for that and I didn't flinch as he hit another bruise, making a jolt of pain go through my body. The pain melted away into the amazing sensation that took over my body and mind.

His hands were on my hips and soon after I felt him lifting my nightgown.

My heart skipped a beat and I broke away from the kiss, gasping for air.

"Don't," I said with a serious expression on my face.

Once again there was no reply. I thought I saw confusion reflect from his eyes for a moment but then it was gone and he turned his back on me.

This made me feel guilty. /Maybe I was a little too harsh/

/I knew what he was going to do/ I said to myself. /But what if he really does feel something for me and now I ruined it/

**There you have it, chapter 4. I hope you liked it. Please do tell me if someone of you is getting sick of all the fluff and remember to review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know it's been forever since I updated and I apologize. I have been so busy with school during the last month that I've barely had time to sleep so my mom decided to take my computer away from me. But moving on to the reviews...**

**To You/Kai fic fan:** Yes, fluff is interesting and sweet but don't die. Really enjoyed it, huh? You're definitely going to enjoy the future chapters. grins

**To luvkai:** Obstacles? Don't worry about those dear, they'll be coming.

**To ERALDA:** What's up with Kai? You could say he ain't quite in control of himself in all ways. Maybe she should slap Kai...

**To Torri-Chiobie:** I was thinking how your name could be pronounced and it sounded cute.

**To -Dark Pheonix Angel Nami-:** Oh! Another new reviewer with a cute name. You high recommended? Thank you!

**To haishi kana:** I'm so sorry for updating so late – it's not my usual habit.

**To Kanilla:** If you wanted to get to know me better by reading another one of my stories then you couldn't have picked a better one then this story, it's quite personal. I actually laughed too when I was writing the part where the book fell. Things are moving sort of fast because this story isn't so long. I can tell you it will get kinda interesting when Tamara faces her parents.

Chapter 5:

Soundtrack: Weak by Jennifer Brown

I watched as the morning sun came up slowly above the horizon. I was sitting in Kai's kitchen, eating breakfast. I had been able to find a box of cereals after looking around for a while. There was a crunching sound heard as I chewed while different thoughts circled in my mind. Last night had brought much of my old memories that I had burried to the surface. I was about to take another spoon of cereal but I noticed my bowl was empty so I got up and washed it along with the spoon.

I was dealing with the tangles in my hair as the door to the bedroom opened and Kai came out. I saw his eyes lock on to me, making me confused.

/Why is he staring/ I asked myself in confusion.

Suddenly I realized that I wasn't wearing my shirt, only my bra.

I felt the heat rise to my face and I knew I wash blushing. A grin flickered on his lips but teared my eyes of him as I scanned the room to find my shirt. It was on the couch behind me. I reached quickly for it over the back of my chair. Just as I got a hold of it I felt the chair start falling and soon I crashed with it to the floor.

Luckily I didn't hit my head, preventing another possible migraine. As my vision sharpened again I saw Kai approaching me and an old memory flashed through my mind.

* * *

**Flashback**

I grabbed one of my dolls and held it against my chest as a lightning struck through the sky. I heard a door open somewhere and after that footsteps from the stairs. I saw the figure of my step-father appear to the doorway. There was a smell of alcohol and it was obvious he was drunk. I got up from my bed as he started walking slowly towards me. He was about to say something when I dashed out of the room as fast as I could. I couldn't hear him as the lightning struck again. I continued my way downstairs and I went to hide in the living room.

For ages all I could hear was the thunder but soon enough there were the familiar footsteps again, closing up on me. I dash out off my hiding place but slipped on one of the toys that were on the floor. I landed on my butt. I started kicking furiously as I felt my skirt being lifted.

**End of flashback

* * *

**

I felt someone grab a hold of me and my eyes snapped open as I slapped the person. A second later I realized what I had done. A visible red mark appeared on one of Kai's cheeks. I gasped for air.

/What have I done/ I said to myself.

I got up from the floor and grabbed my shirt. I rushed to the door of the department while putting my shirt. I got my bag and disappeared out of the door. I started to run. It didn't take long before I saw the school ahead and I slowed down.

Later that day at school I ran into Kai as we shared one class that day – the last one.

Once again we were sitting next to each other in the last row. This time I couldn't look at him but he was still on my mind and I felt his presence. There was a tension between us that was almost touchable. Neither one of us said anything. I was relieved as I heard the bell ring last time for that day. I had been afraid I would start to scream any minute.

I caught up with Kai in the corridor. For a moment I walked behind him, thinking what I could say. I came to the conclusion there was only one thing to say and so I walked next to him.

"Umm...Kai?" I said.

He stopped and looked at me.

I got caught up in his gaze as was searching for my voice that had disappeared somewhere.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, looking him into the eyes. "I'm sorry about what happened this morning. I don't know what came over me."

I continued looking into his eyes, waiting for him to say something.

It almost seemed like he wasn't going to say anything.

"You think a sorry is enough?" he asked and my jaw dropped.

"Kai, I mean it. I really am sorry," I apologized again with a pleading look in my eyes. "I never meant to hurt you."

He started walking away, leaving me standing there alone in the corridor. For a moment the whole thing seemed so unreal. I just stood there, not moving. Then it started to sink into my brain slowly.

/What have I done/ I asked myself.

I felt my legs give away under me and I fell to the cold floor. I fought against the tears that were threatening to come. My heart was hurting like hell and I wished someone would pull it out of my chest. Why did I need the stupid thing anyway? All it got me was a lot of misery and pain.

I got up from the floor and started making my way out of school and back home. I had to clear my head 'cause I knew what would be ahead when I got home...

* * *

**There! Hope you liked it. Review and tell me.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey to ya all! I finally got myself writing again after being way too lazy for ages. Anyway, please don't kill me – at least not until I've finished my stories. But enough with the rambling and answers to reviews.**

**To Kanilla-Master of Fluff:** Hey lil sis! Looks like you got first with reviewing chapter 5. Yeah, now you know that this story holds a rather personal perspective. It could be concidered like a silent expression of the feelings inside me or something in someways. Anyway, thank you very much for the review, it gave me an idea.

**To luvkai:** No, problem about the signing in. Aww... I know the chapters are sort of short but they will start getting longer, I think, as I get closer to the end of this story. Thanks for the review.

**To You/Kai fic fan:** Hi! Yes, yes, I know. The chapter was short but they'll start getting longer soon, I think. And if you think the last chapter was sad and angsty, you just wait and read. Anyway, thanks for the review and sorry for the late update.

**To xCrystalx:** Aww! Your reviews are always so sweet! I'm feeling awfully guilty for not updating for such a long time. I mean, it's been a month since I updated this story. The hot summer weather just makes me so lazy. I'm thrilled to hear you think Tamara and Kai suit each other so well. Thank you so much for the review, my dear.

**To iain'tnohollabackgurl:** Looks like I got a new reviewer. Hi there. Your name was a tricky one, I hope I got it right. Thank you for the compliment. I hope I didn't make you wait too long with my update and that you continue to review.

**To HeartlessDevil:** So, you decided to start reading this story too, besides The light within the dark. I'm glad you like it. Thanks for reviewing.

Chapter 6:

Soundtrack: Welcome To My Life by Simple Plan

I could see the house growing slowly in my sight as I got closer to it. My hands trembled as I put the key into the lock and turned it. I pushed the door slowly open after the lock made a click, indicating the door was unlocked. I listened carefully for any movement in the house as I closed the door. The house was silent and I sighed in relief.

After taking my stuff into my room I came back downstairs and entered the kitchen to eat something. I was busy eating as fast as I could while thinking what would happen when my foster family came home. I knew I was going to be ordered to my room and not going to be allowed to come out until the next morning to go to school. This was going to go much more far then that, I was sure of it. I wasn't going to get away with what I did that easy.

Right then, I heard the front door open and my foster parents come in. I swallowed hard as I got up from my chair.

/Here we go/ I thought as footsteps approached the kitchen.

"Tamara, where have you been?" I heard a high-pitched female voice ask.

"Nowhere," I muttered silently.

"What did you say?" my foster mother asked.

"I said nowhere," I replied, this time a little louder.

"Don't you start playing games with me Tamara. You know I don't like that," she snapped at me.

I tried to look at her but I wasn't able to rise my head. I didn't dare to face her.

Just like I had expected, I was ordered to go to my room but I couldn't move from my place.

I heard more footsteps approach and a person enter the kitchen.

"Help me with her," I heard my foster mother say. "She's being impossible again."

I chuckled inwardly. /Me? Impossible/

Someone suddenly grabbed a hold of my long hair and pulled.

I cried out while fighting against the tears and looked up.

"You listen to your mother when she speaks to you!" I was shouted at.

"She's not my mother," I whispered. "And you're not my father."

My hair was pulled again and after that I was dragged by my arm to my room and pushed inside while the door was slammed shut. I heard the lock turn and knew the door at been locked from outside. I fell on my bed and let the tears run freely as I pulled my legs against my chest while sobs racked my body. The world went blurry as more tears appeared in my eyes and soon I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up later into darkness and soon realized it was 1 am. I changed into my PJs and tried to go back to sleep. After a while I got enough about turning in bed and I got up. I went to my desk and turned on the reading lamp. I sat down and picked a random school book. It was math. I leaned closer to the book before starting to work. I tried to concentrate and eventually succeeded. My concentration was broken as I heard drops of rain come down. I put my pencil and book away and went to the window.

I saw the rain falling and I wanted to feel it. I reached out and tried to open the window but to my surprise, it didn't. I pulled harder, thinking it was stuck but soon I realized that the reason the window didn't open was not that it would have been stuck. There was a lock on my window, keeping it closed.

"Fuck," I cursed before slapping a hand to my mouth. I wasn't supposed to curse.

I sighed as I leaned back and took a comfortable position in the embrasure. I looked outside while listening to the calming sound of the rain. My thoughts wondered, ending up to the subject of Kai Hiwatari, not that it was a surprise.

A picture flashed into my mind. Kai was standing beside me in the library and looking over my shoulder at the book I had been reading. Next I remembered the kiss and the wonderful feeling came floating back. A smile came to my lips. After that I recalled his appartment and the night. I looked at the bruise and I could almost feel his touch again, so careful and smooth and the next morning that I woke up next to him...

I wished he could be here. I felt so lonely and my heart was hurting so badly. Suddenly I remembered what he had tried to do that morning I had woke up next to him and kissed him and how I had slapped him and ran away. Silent tears started falling as the memory of talking to him after school came to my mind. This time there were no sobs as I sat still, looking out the window while the tears kept falling. There were a million thoughts and questions in my mind.

"What am I gonna do with you, Kai?" I whispered to myself silently.

"I can't force you to care about me," I continued.

"Maybe it's best if I just forget about you," I admitted to myself.

I started feeling sleepy and I looked at the clock. It was almost 3 am. I dried my face as the tears had stopped coming. A few moments later I was in bed and fast asleep.

* * *

**There you have it. Someone wished for some trouble and you got it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hmm... it's been about half a year, since I updated this story. I figured it was time to try to get things together and write a chapter or two. Note that since we've been forbidden from answering reviews within chapters, I won't most likely answer reviews anymore or at least not all reviews. (sighs) Let's get on with the chapter then...**

Chapter 7:

Soundtrack: Everytime by Britney Spears

I tried to keep my eyes open and concentrate on the teacher, who was at the moment lecturing something about history and wars. I supported my head with my hands, as it wouldn't stay up just like my eyes wouldn't stay open very well – I was so tired. I sighed quietly as I observed the class. I was sitting quite in the middle, so the teacher wouldn't probably notice if I wasn't paying so much attention to his speaking – it's not like I'd remember anything of it anyway. After concluding this, I lowered my head to my desk and let my eyes close, while continuing to listen.

A while passed as I listened to the teacher. At some point I heard a girl say something and soon after that I realized the classroom had become deadly quiet. I got a bad feeling as I opened my eyes and lifted my head, only to find myself staring at the angry face of my history teacher. My face turned bright red from embarrasment as I noticed all the other students staring at me.

"We will talk about this after class," the teacher said in a threatening manner.

I lowered my gaze to my desk. /Great! This was just great/

I looked up again as I heard a slight giggle and found myself facing Rose, who had a cunning smirk on her face.

/The bitch told on me/ I thought furiously.

My anger faded away as I was forced to concentrate on what the teacher was saying – he was keeping an eye on me. I wailed in my mind. All I wanted was to rest a bit. Last night had been awful and the morning wasn't any better. I woke up to a major headache before my alarm clock had gone off.

A jolt of pain went through my head suddenly and I sighed as I rested my head, putting my hand on my forehead for support. The headache wasn't completely gone obviously.

I looked at the clock on the wall – the class would end soon and I would have time to take a nap on my lunchbreak. I sighed in relief as the bell rang and everyone got up from their seats, soon I could sleep. I walked to the teacher's desk and stood still, waiting for him to speak. The classroom was cleared from other students soon and I started feeling nervous as he eyed me silently.

"I will not tolerate sleeping during my classes," he said in a strict manner.

I noded and tried my best to keep my look straight and not letting it fall to the floor.

"If I find you taking naps again during my class, I will notify the principal about it and there will be much more for you to deal with then just a lecture," he said in an almost angry manner and signaled for me to leave.

I noded again silently as I left the classroom.

I walked outside into the warm, although not too hot, sunny day. I sat down under the same oak tree as usually, leaning against its trunk. My eyes closed and I fell asleep. The next thing I saw, as I woke up and opened my eyes, was an empty school yard. Panic hit me. How long had I slept? I looked at my watch and realized I had slept the whole lunchbreak and most of the class after it.

I got up quickly and rushed to the classroom I was supposed to be in. I was about to knock, but decided to wait until the class ended, since there was less then 10 minutes before it. I sat in the empty hallway, trying to come up with a way to explain myself.

/Dammit! This isn't my fault/ I screamed to myself.

It wasn't my fault I couldn't sleep properly at night. Why did I have to suffer from it!

The bell rang once again and the door to the classroom opened soon. The students who came out gave me odd looks as they passed by. I stood up and stepped inside the classroom as I thought all the students were gone. To my surprise, that wasn't the case. Rose was talking to the teacher as her friends stood beside her, giving assuring nods to her words.

I stepped closer with a bad feeling. That girl was never up to any good. It turned out this time wasn't an exception either, as the teacher noticed me and told the other girls to leave. I swallowed as I looked at the teacher.

"Detention after school today, under my supervision," she declared. "You will come here after your last class."

"But..." I tried.

"No buts. You will come here today or I will double your detention time for tomorrow," she said.

I sighed in defeat and noded, before leaving the classroom.

I clutched my fists. This wasn't good – the deadline of the project I was working on with Kai was approaching fast. I didn't have time to get detention! I walked along the corridor and spotted Rose, this time with only one of her friends. I continued my way to her, gathering myself mentally.

I stopped in front of her and she looked up to me, as she was looking for something in her bag.

"Why are you always so mean to me?" I asked her with a cold tone.

"I just don't like gypsies," she said back matter-of-factly.

She turned around and was about to leave as I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to face me. I rised my other hand, in attempt to slap her, but someone grabbed my arm before my hand could touch her face. I tried to pull my arm free, but failed. I narrowed my eyes as I looked back, only to find myself looking at Kai.

A blush came to my cheeks as I relaxed my arm and let go of Rose, turning to face him.

"Kai, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Preventing you from getting more detention," he said and noded to where a teacher was approaching.

"Oh..." I stammered as my blush deepened as I realized he was still holding my arm. "Thanks."

"No need to thank me. I didn't do it for your sake, I did for our project's sake," he stated and let go of my arm as he left.

/Doesn't he really care the slightest bit about me/ I thought to myself. A frown came to my face.

/What about all the other nice things he's done/ I continued questioning myself.

/He let me stay over at his place. Did he do that just to get me into bed with him/

My frown deepened as the doubt in my mind grew. Could he really not feel anything towards me?

A sigh escaped my lips as I continued my way to the next class.

**Yay! I finally got this chapter ready! I'm sorry it took me so long. Hope you liked it. I wish you all a Happy New Year!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! I finally got myself to write again, so here's another chapter. Hmm... I don't even remember the last time I updated, which definitely means it's been too long. My apologies for keeping you waiting.**

Chapter 8:

Soundtrack: Lost Without You by Delta Goodrem

I was sitting in detention. I glanced quickly at the clock on the wall – 10 minutes left. I looked at the pile of extra math exercises that I'd done so far during my detention. I continued my work as the teacher looked at me. I surely didn't want to give the impression that I was slacking off. Besides, the soft sound my pencil made, when it touched the paper, was rather soothing. I got absorbed into my thoughts as I focused on the equation I was solving.

Soon I heard the teacher announce that the detention was over. I stuffed my things into my bag quickly and left the classroom. Running along the corridors, I thought how my foster mother would react, when I came home late – especially because of detention. I felt shivers go down my spine.

/This wasn't going to be pleasant/ I thought.

I approached the front door cautiously, as if it was going to attack me.

/Ridiculous/ the little voice said to me.

/Shut up/ I snapped at it. /This is serious./

I opened the door. The first sound I heard was a young girl whining in a loud voice.

"I don't understand how they can give us so much homework!" I heard Melanie yell.

The spoiled little brat was always whining about something.

Taking advantage of the situation, I sneaked quietly into my room, since it seemed neither Melanie or my foster mother had heard me come into the house. Biting my lip, I thought about if I should close the door to my room and block it with something, since there was no lock on it. I sighed as I came to the conclusion that it was better for me to face, what was coming to me, right away. It would probably only get worse by time.

So I grabbed one of my school books and sat down on my bed to read it. A person could be heard walking towards my room. I could hear my foster mother cursing under her breath, muttering something about me and wondering where I was.

I took a deep breath before speaking. "I'm right here."

The person stopped and soon appeared into my room.

"Dammit! Tamara, what is the matter with you!" she raged at me. "You're supposed to come home straight after school."

"I did. I just had to stay overtime today, because of detention."

I could see her eyes narrow as she heard the word detention. I bit my lip nervously.

"Detention for what?" she questioned.

"Well, I fell asleep during my lunchbreak and missed the class after it," I explained. "I didn't mean to."

"Tamara, you should know better than to sleep at school," she snapped.

"I know, but I was just so tired," I tried to explain again.

"You should sleep at night and not at school," she scolded me.

I sighed.

"Melanie needs help with her homework," she stated. "We'll talk about this later, after I talk with your father."

"He's not my father," I muttered as my foster mother left. "And you're not my mother."

* * *

After that day, my foster parents made sure I was in bed at a 'decent' time every day, which meant lying awake for hours at worst, with only one thing to think about – Kai. So I would squirm and toss around in my bed, night after night. I started dozing off even more at school, but no one seemed to want to understand. Weeks passed and I started being at the end of my limit – breakdown wasn't far.

Sometimes when I walked in the school hallways and saw Kai or when I had a class together with him, I would see him look at me, with a look of pity in his eyes. Of course I was just imagining it, right? Kai doesn't feel anything towards me – except maybe annoyence, since I was such a lousy partner with our project.

Thoughts drifted through my head, as I walked down the street, towards my house. It was a Saturday night. My foster mother and Melanie had gone to visit some of their relatives and wouldn't be back until Sunday – which meant I was alone with my foster father. I opened the door and entered a dark house. This wasn't a good sign and I knew it. If my foster father wasn't home on a Saturday night, there was only one place where he could be.

I turned on the lights and looked at the clock. It was quite late, which meant he would be coming back soon and I had to get out of here before it if I cared about my health at all. I rushed up the stairs and into my room, grabbing my bag and starting to stuff things in it. Soon I rushed downstairs and to the door, only to almost crash into my foster father, as the door slammed open suddenly and he stepped in. I skidded to a stop, losing my balance and falling to the floor. I could feel my head hit something and things becoming slightly dizzy.

I tried to get up, but failed to keep my balance because of the dizziness, so I started crawling away as fast as I could. The strong smell of alcohol engulfed me, making me want to throw up. The smell became stronger as he started coming closer to me. My crawling was stopped as my hair was grabbed harshly and I was pulled back. Panic hit me as I tried to free myself, pulling and kicking. Tears burst out as I felt a hard impact on my stomach, making me collapse. I was pulled up again from my hair, only to receive another hit.

My hands were desperately reaching through the air to grab something. Soon my grip tightened around a solid object, which I smashed at my foster father as hard as I could. The breaking of glass was heard as the vase I grabbed broke, shattering into pieces. The man stumbled back, hitting the wall, as I rushed away as fast as I could with my dizzy head and hurting body. I slammed the door shut behind me as I ran into the rain.

* * *

I didn't know how long I had been running, I ended up finding myself in the park and its playground that had become so familiar to me during the years. I sat on my usual swing, not caring about the rain soaking me. My mind was fuzzy, without a single clear thought in it – except to go somewhere, anywhere. I got up from the swing and started wandering along the streets. It seemed like my legs had a will of their own and I just had to go along with it. I ended up finding myself in front of a familiar looking door – Kai's door.

/Why did I come here anyway? It's not like he cares about me./ I thought to myself.

Still I couldn't help getting a small feeling, telling me that I was just lying to myself and before I knew what I was doing, my hand knocked on the door. There was silence again before I heard footsteps approaching the door. My mind was screaming at me to run away, but my legs wouldn't move. Soon the door opened and I found myself staring at Kai's face and bare chest, before I quickly managed to look away.

Silence fell between us until he broke it, asking what I was doing there. I fiddled my fingers as I said that my drunk foster father had come home, so I had to leave. His gaze scanned me from head to toe, making me more nervous. The silence was broken again as a girl's voice could be heard and soon she appeared behind Kai. Even though his form covered most of her body, I noticed she was wearing only lingerie, which made me realize I had probably interrupted something. I could feel my face start turning warm and I knew I was blushing.

The girl asked Kai what I was doing here and said it wasn't her business to know, before shutting the door. My legs gave away under me and I fell down, leaning against the wall. Tears started pouring out as I sobbed without control, my tears mixing with the rainwater on my skin. It seemed like forever until a sound made me snap out of my sobbing. The girl stepped out of the door and glared at me, before disappering from sight.

Kai appeared a while after her. "Get up," he ordered, offering me his hand, which I took.

I shivered at his look – he didn't seem too pleased.

He helped me up and I followed him inside, shutting the door behind me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey people! Second last chapter! I'm really trying to get this story finished soon. I can't believe it's almost been a year, since I started writing this story... (rolls eyes at herself) Anyway, let's get on with it, shall we?**

Chapter 9:

Soundtrack: Frozen by Madonna

I was sitting on Kai's bed, while he was getting some bandages to fix me up. There was a peculiar scent in the room, which I imagined was caused by sex. I tried my best not to blush as Kai came back. He sat down next to me and grabbed my arm. There was a long cut on it, which wasn't very deep though.

I could feel myself blushing as he started bandaging the cut, after spreading some kind of cream on it. He looked at my face once, but otherwise kept his eyes on my arm. Or were they on my breasts? My heart was beating faster and I was scared it might burst out of my chest soon.

/Why does he have to be so painstaking with it/ I exclaimed to myself.

/You still like being close to him like this, don't you/ the little voice asked.

/Well, yeah.../ I replied. /Hey! No one asked you anything/

/But you like him/ the little voice said and snickered, before fading away.

I rolled my eyes and gazed at him. He looked so concentrated, but besides that his face was blank. I tried to concentrate on his eyes, but as if he had noticed it, he moved his head and his bangs blocked my view to those deep, but empty-looking, orbs.

"You know, it's not polite to stare," he stated suddenly.

I blushed at this and looked quickly away, since he was looking at my face. I felt him continue the bandaging and I turned back. I didn't understand, why he was being so nice to me. He didn't care about me, at least that's what I thought. He was just doing this to get me into bed with him, that's how it was. For some reason that didn't convincing even to me.

"Kai, why are you helping me?" I asked.

He looked up at my face for a second before looking back down on my arm again.

"Didn't you want help?" he asked in return.

"I did, but you don't have any obligation to help me, so why are you?" I pushed it.

"Does it matter?" he continued to avoid.

"Well..." I started before sighing and shutting my mouth.

There was an uneasy silence during the rest of the time that he bandaged my arm. After finishing with my arm, he ordered me to strip my blouse. I turned bright red.

"Excuse me? What?" I stammered.

"Strip it," he ordered bluntly.

"Why?" I questioned.

"Because your stomach and your back will look and feel quite bad tomorrow, unless we do something," he explained.

So I stripped and he started spreading cream to the places, where it looked like bruises were already forming. I tried to keep still, which turned out to be impossible, since I was rather ticklish. At first I jerked a little sometimes from his touch and he would look at me with one of his eye brows rised. Eventually I started laughing like I had lost my mind. He snapped at me to keep still, but ended up starting to tickle me more.

"Stop!" I screamed as I could between my laughter. "Stop it, Kai!"

"This... isn't... funny!" I shouted, but couldn't help but laugh.

He did stop and I lay still on the bed, my chest heaving. I looked at him. For a moment there was a happy look on his face before it went blank again. Right then, it seemed like my mouth had gotten a will of its own and words came out before I could stop them.

"Why are you like that?" I blurted.

"Like what?" he asked and rised an eyebrow.

"So serious," I stated.

"Is there something wrong with it?" he questioned.

/There he goes again with the evasive technique/ I noted to myself.

"No," I replied. "I just thought that maybe you should try being more cheerful."

He snorted. "Maybe you should try not to start advicing people, when you don't know anything."

I looked down. He was right. Who was I to say anything?

"Maybe you could tell me then, what I don't know," I offered.

He scoffed. "Why?"

"Because I wanna know," I responded.

"Why do you wanna know?" he continued.

"Why do you wanna help me?" I answered back, staring straight into his eyes.

For once it seemed like he didn't have anything to come back with.

"Do you think that I haven't noticed, how you're always alone, unless you're surrounded by some of those sluts that everyone says you're screwing?" I pointed out.  
"Do you think that I haven't seen the pained look on your face, the same one that I have?" I continued.

"Do you think that I don't feel anything, when I see it?" I stuttered as tears started gathering in my eyes.

I took a deep breath as I blinked the tears back. I looked at him. There was a look of some kind of disbelief on his face. I bit my lip and twitched nervously before leaning in and kissing him.

* * *

**Hahaa! I'm so evil! How do you think Kai is going to react? Has Tamara totally screwed up everything? You'll find out in the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, it's been a year now, since I published this story. I thought today would be a good day to update the final chapter. At this point I wanna thank all who had enough interest to read this story and especially everyone who reviewed. Thank you.**

Chapter 10:

Soundtrack: Can't Fight The Moonlight by LeAnn Rimes

My lips met his and soon I felt him respond to the kiss. Although, he pushed me away just as quickly. The eye contact remained, until he stood up and broke it. For a moment it looked like he was hesitating, before he talked.

"You don't understand," he said, walking out of the room.

"How could I if you don't give me a chance!" I yelled at his back as I got up, grabbing my blouse, to go after him.

I found him at the balcony. I shivered slightly as I stepped outside into the cold air. I stared at him for a while, before speaking.

"What are you so scared of, Kai?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper. "Getting hurt?"

He turned to look at me with narrowed eyes, sending shivers down my spine. "I'm not scared."

"Aren't you?" I replied, staring intensily into his eyes.

A startled look flashed on his face, disappearing instantly. "No," he grunted.

"Then why do you keep letting me closer and after that pushing me away?" I questioned.

I waited for him to answer, which he didn't do.

"Kai, I'm not gonna hurt you," I stated. "Try to get that through your head."

He snorted. "You honestly expect me to believe that?"

I looked at him, confused. "Why not?"

There was an amused expression on his face. "Let me tell you something..." he started.

"Every single girl I've met has mainly been interested in me for only one reason," he stated.

"Which is...?" I asked.

"Money," he replied.

"You think that I'm also..." I started before losing my voice somewhere.

"Why would you be any different?" He questioned coldly.

"Why would I have been talking to you about all this if I wasn't?" I pointed out.

"Pretending to care," he snorted.

"I'm not pretending!" I snapped.

"How can I know that?" he asked in return.

"You can't, not for sure," I whispered. "You just have to trust me."

He scoffed before a silence came between us.

"We've both been just as alone probably," I stated. "Do you really think I'm after money?"

He looked at me and I saw he was really thinking about what I said.

"No, but you think I'm gonna risk it?" he said, going back inside.

I followed him, bumping into his back as he stopped suddenly.

"It's getting late so we should get to bed," he stated.

"Yeah..." I agreed.

"Unfortunately, the couch is gone so you're gonna have to share with me," he pointed out.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I had some people over here and things got a bit wild," he answered.

* * *

Later that night, after taking a shower, I walked into Kai's bedroom and slid under the covers of the bed. He came in soon after me and I could feel myself blushing, seeing him merely in boxers. He looked at me and I pulled the blanket quickly over my face. I turned to my side, looking at the wall, as I felt him lie down on the other side of the bed. The light was turned off.

I closed my eyes and tried to sleep but couldn't. Something was keeping me awake, but I couldn't determine, what it was exactly. It was a some kind of peculiar feeling. I opened my eyes and turned to my back. The moon lit the room dimly. I looked to my other side – Kai was lying on his side, his back to me. Was he asleep? I was about to look more closely, before deciding it would be too embarrassing if he wasn't sleeping.

I continued to lie on my back, looking out of the window at the moon. I had been still for a while, when Kai turned to my direction. He wasn't asleep either and, even though I couldn't really see, I felt him looking at my face as I looked at his. I didn't dare to move or even blink. My voice was lost somewhere as my breathing quickened.

Soon our lips met in another kiss and I felt one of his hands on my hip, the other's fingers entwining with mine. My other hand was traveling on the hot skin of his back. The kiss was broken and he pulled me closer for another one, my breasts pressing against his chest through my nightgown. Vibes went through my body as he stroked the skin on my inner thigh. I sat up and took off my nightgown, which left me with only panties.

I leaned back down, my now bare breasts pressing against his bare chest, as I kissed him. He cuped one of them while starting to trace kisses down my neck and over my other breast. Soon I felt him removing my panties, but I was too intoxicated to think or care.

* * *

**The next morning:**

I blinked as I looked out of the window – the sun was shining brightly. I bit my lip as a wide smile came to my face, remembering last night. I looked around and noticed that Kai wasn't in the room, so got out of the bed and got dressed. I found him in the kitchen, with a bowl of cereal and a spoon, looking out of the window. He seemed to be deep in thought.

I cleared my throat, getting his attention. "You probably want me to go now, right?"

He looked at me, his gaze measuring and studying me.

"I want you to know something," I started.

"What's that?" he asked.

"That I don't regret what happened last night, no matter what," I stated.

There was a silence.

"I guess I better go then," I said quietly, turning around.

"No."

I turned back as he walked to me. "What?"

"I don't want you to go."

It took a while before it sank into my brain.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, really," he answered. "It's strange that you're the first girl leaving without being told to, yet you're the first one who I want to stay."

"Aww! Thank you so much!" I said as I hugged him.

"I mean for good," he added.

"You mean move in with you?" I asked in disbelief.

"I wouldn't want the girl I love to be treated like you were yesterday, before you came here," he stated.

"I love you too, Kai," I said, before kissing him.

* * *

**So, there you have it. End of story – and no sequel.**


End file.
